1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for the generation of power from waste heat and more specifically to a system that utilizes hot waste fluids for the generation of electric power and other purposes using a unique arrangement of components which operate in a Brayton Cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power generation systems which use a multiplicity of parallel shafts engaged with a common bull gear are known. Such systems are generally started by an outside electric power source which is used to drive multi-staged compressors. It is also known to use an expansion turbine and compressor jointly coupled to a generator to provide electric power.